Naruto: Rise Of The Cursed Shinigami
by TheEgoRaptor
Summary: Watch as Naruto goes from a helpless and misguided child into one of the most Powerful people in the ninja world. :Rated M for violence, Possible pairings latter in the fic:  Fairly Heavy Naruto X Bleach
1. Prologue

"HOLD THE LINE! WAIT FOR THE FOURTH HOKAGE!" screamed a chunin before exhaling a torrent of chakra infused water at the rampaging beast. Said beast was none other than the great Nine Tailed Fox, lord of the biju. It's tails swung out in a wide arc, crushing trees and leaf ninja alike. It had appeared out of nowhere and had begun to systematically destroy Konoha. The Ninja rose up to defend their home but it was all for nought, their attacks were making no difference, the fox would either dodge, absorb or just regenerate too quickly. Their only hope was the Fourth Hokage. Just when the line was about to break, the battlefield was suddenly covered in a dense cloud of white smoke. When the smoke cleared the defenders were amazed. A giant toad, some 20 stories high, sat on its haunches. Strapped to its back was an equally large dagger, it wore a blue yakuza style jacket with the kanji for 'Toad' emblazoned on it. On its head stood their salvation, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.

"This is it 'bunta, I really need your help on this one." Said Minato, sounding more than a little worried.

"Whatever it is you're going to do you better do it fast, I might be strong but the Kyuubi is on a whole other level." Said the gruff old toad. Minato simply nodded and started to go through a large series of complex hand seals. When he was finally done he felt a strange power surge through him before a small black portal opened above him and out fell something no bigger than himself. The man fell through and landed rather ungracefully onto Gamabunta's head, a sword at his waist and a large bottle of sake in his hand. He wore a strange black robe with a smaller white over coat over it. A green and white stripped bucket hat rested on his shoulder length platinum blond hair. He stood up, looking around frantically, trying to figure out where he was and what had happened to him. '_This is not what I would have expected the Shinigami to look like, I would have thought black, bones and a big scythe. Not, well…. This." _Thought Minato as he examined the unruly man.

"Ugh, sorry to sound disrespectful or anything, but are you the Shinigami?" he asked. The strange man whirled around to face Minato.

"Ah, yes, I _a _Shinigami." He said, ignoring the bemused reaction. He walked closer to Minator and held out a hand. "Kisuke, Kisuke Uraharah, I take it that you were the one that 'summoned' me here no?"

Minato took the proffered hand before speaking, "Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, And yes I did summon you here. I needed help sealing the Kyuubi away to protect the village." He said as he gestured behind him to the snarling fox demon. Kisuke simply sighed.

"I see, and where exactly did you plan to seal it?" he asked, genuinely curious. Kisuke noticed Minato look down to his feet with a look of shame on his face. At Minato's feet was a small package wrapped up in white cloth. His next words came out choked as he tried to hold back his tears. "My son, I planned to seal the Kyuubi into my son, to … to save the village, it must be done, I couldn't ask another family to give up their child for this burden. So it had to be my son, it had to be Naruto. So please tell me you will be able to do it this was our last option."

Kisuke understood the man's pain, the feeling of utter hopelessness. The man had come to the conclusion that sealing the demon in his own son was the only option, and Kisuke had to admit that he was right. Being the Captain of the 12th Division back in the Soul Society, Kisuke had access to a wide variety of equipment and was given leave to conduct experiments within reason. He was wondering if there was anything he could do to seal the demon. Two words popped into his mind.

'_Soul Transfer'_

"I have one method yes, but you need to know two things first." He stated calmly. Minato simply nodded. "Ok, first off, this has never been tried before, it's only a theory so it may or may not work, I would say about sixty-forty. Secondly I would require both a space within the boy to put the demon as well all of your Spiritual Energy. In other words you are going to die sealing it." Kisuke finished explaining. Kisuke had expected a cry of outrage or at least a shocked expression, but Minato's face remained calm.

"To tell you the truth I knew I was going to die after I summoned you, I only wish I could have been there to see him grow up, but this is the only way, so I accept your terms." He said struggling to hold back his tears. Kisuke just nodded solemnly. "Ok then we better get to it. I don't think Fuzz ball over there is going to be very happy when he finds out what we are going to be doing." With that, they set to work sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto.

Ten minutes later and the sealing had been a success, Kisuke himself was surprised to see that it had worked if not more than a little grateful. Minato though, was in much worse shape, to put it simply, he was dying, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Kisuke went to the man's side as he tried to speak.

"Th-thank you K-kisuke," he spluttered. "I have o-one last request as a f-father."

"Anything Minato."Said Kisuke.

"Find a man named H-hiruzen Sarutobi, he w-was the Hokage before me. T-tell him my last wish was for N-naruto to be seen as a h-hero. Tell him to t-take good care of my son." He manage to rasp out.

"Of course I can do that Minato," Kisuke said with a smile. "I might even drop in now and again to see how the little brat doing."

Despite his condition Minato laughed. "I w-would like that Kisuke. Could you l-let me hold my Naruto one l-last time?"

"Of course ," he said "I'll get him now." Minato smiled again. When Kisuke came back with Naruto he could not help but shed a tear. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage had died on top of his summons head, before being able to hold his son once more. Naruto himself began to cry.

"He was a good man." Said Kisuke.

"That he was, a true ninja till the end." Said Gamabunta before letting Kisuke down gently along with Naruto before 'poofing' away. Kisuke sensed a large population of humans not too far to the south, guessing it was the village Minato had spoke of, he set off towards it. As he walked he could not help but be surprised at the amount of Spiritual Energy coming off of the infant. _'Must be a side effect of the Soul Transfer.' _He thought to himself. He knew that with this kind of spiritual energy that the boy would go far in his life, and that with it the boy could probably learn to effectively wield a Zanpakuto. Kisuke sighed knowing he would actually have to come back to this place to help the boy, not to say he didn't want to just that he was a very, very lazy man. It wasn't long before Kisuke arrived at a very large set of gates with people scurrying in and out haphazardly. A group of people at the gate caught his eye. A number of lightly armoured and masked ninja kneeled around a man that looked to be in his late fifties. The older man seemed to be giving orders to those around him. As he got closer the old man noticed Kisuke holding Naruto and quickly made his way over to him.

"Who are you, and why do you have Naruto?" He asked calmly yet deadly serious. Kisuke noticed the number of people now starting to surround himself and the old man.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi I presume?" Asked Kisuke. He got a nod in response.

"Yes but how exactly do you know me, I would hazard a guess to say that you're not from around here."

"Minato told me, and yes I guess you could say that I'm not rom around here." Smiled Kisuke. "There were a few things that he wanted me to tell you about Naruto and there are also something's that we need to talk about in regards to Naruto."

"I see, well you can come to the Hokage's office, which, well, I guess is going to be mine again. We can talk there. Follow me." He said before running of towards a large red building in the centre of the village.

After arriving the office, Sarutobi set up a few privacy seals just to be safe before he sat down behind a large wooden desk and motioned for Kisuke to sit in front of him.

"Now I want to know everything you know about what happened tonight." Said Sarutobi.

Kisuke then went on to explain everything he knew about what had transpired earlier, though it did take some time for Sarutobi to come to terms with the fact that Kisuke was the Shinigami that Minato had summoned. Though he was gladdened to hear that the sealing was a yet sad that Naruto now bore such a heavy burden, knowing that in all likelihood that he would be hated by the majority of the village for it.

"What will happen to the boy now? His father asked that he be seen as a Hero for carrying this burden." asked Kisuke, genuinely concerned for the young boy.

Sarutobi took a long puff of his pipe before speaking, "His mother died during the birthing, on top of that, both Minato and his mother were the last of their respective clans. He will have to take his mothers name, Uzumaki, his father made far too many enemies, that is not a world a child should be brought up in. He will be put into an orphanage, I cannot show favouritism towards Naruto, hopefully he will be able to live a normal life. As for Minato's last wish, I can't force the Villagers to change their beliefs but I can do something. I will make a law forbidding those who know of it from telling anyone that Naruto holds the Kyuubi, hopefully that will help somewhat. " He himself knew this was not the best course of action for Naruto but it was the only one available to him.

"I see, well there are still a few matter concerning Naruto we need to discuss. Is this room sound proof?" asked Kisuke, and receiving a nod from the elderly Hokage, continued. "Whilst the demon is as of now sealed inside the boy it will not stay that way for long." He said, getting a shocked expression from Sarutobi.

"What exactly are you saying?"

"What I am trying to say is that unless something is done for the boy, in about 20 years or so the demon will be able to break free of both the seal and the boy. I am proposing a deal of sorts. I help you if you help me." Said Kisuke as he smiled slyly, pulling out a small fan from his robes and covering the lower part of his face whilst fanning himself. Sarutobi himself was not liking the situation one bit, _'if what this Shinigami is saying is true then the Kyuubi will break free of Naruto, fairly soon, and why does he want to make a deal? What would a god have to gain from humans?'_.

"Are you saying you, a Shinigami, is trying to extort humans? What would you have to gain?" he asked.

"Oh my no, you've got me all wrong Sarutobi, I implore you, hear me out." Kisuke said with a slight pout. Sarutobi just sighed and nodded. "First I should start by explaining to you about just exactly what a Shinigami is. To start with, there are over a thousand of us and we are not as powerful as humans might think, while it is true that we do have powers that most humans would consider strange, though from what I have seen from your world they wouldn't seem quite as strange." He explained. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly do you mean by 'our-world'?"

"You have to understand Sarutobi that there are many things that I simply can't tell you so I'll be as blunt as possible. If you accept my deal then Naruto will one day be able to become a Shinigami." At this Sarutobi's jaw dropped, his pipe falling to the floor. Kisuke continued before he could be interrupted. "As I said before Shinigami are not what you humans believe us to be, we are not Gods."

"Ok then, what does this deal entail?" inquired Sarutobi. Kisuke Smirked.

"Simple, I will leave for a few years to do a little bit of research on what I can do with Naruto's seal to prevent the demon from re-emerging, and in return you keep him alive, have him trained to protect himself at an appropriate age, that's it. You and Konoha can have Naruto whilst he is alive, he can come with me to be a Shinigami when he dies." Explained Kisuke. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow again.

"What do you mean he can go with you after he dies?" asked the Hokage. Kisuke lowered his fan showing a sly and playful smile.

"Spoilers."


	2. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, those rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto-Naruto and Tite Kubo-Bleach)**

**/AN: I would just like to clear up a few things, This fic WILL NOT have any characters from bleach other than Kisuke and a few others, MAYBE. After this fic I plan on writing another as a sequel to this after Naruto dies. Though there are a few things I would like to know, as in what you would like to see in this fic. I'll write out a small list of things below and you can just answer them in a PM to keep them secret to other readers.**

*** I Plan on Naruto having a Zanpakuto and I already have one fully planned out, I would just like to know what you, the readers would like to see in Naruto's Zanpakuto. * When Naruto dies would you like to see him go to the Soul Reaper Academy and make some friends or just skip straight to the cannon bleach story line? * Parings? I will only accept Naruto characters for the first fic, NO YAOI and NO HAREM, or would you rather see Naruto save himself for someone in the Soul Society or another Bleach character? if so then please state who that is. *Do you want Naruto to be Strong and Smart, Strong and still goofy or a Strong, Smart and goofy kind of guy, like Jiraiya just not a pervert. *Do you want Naruto to keep his normal team, Team 7? Or have a new one? if so state the members of the team along with a new sensei if you think that would also be appropriate. **

**Thanks for any responses you send. Now, on with the story!/**

**Naruto: Rise Of The Cursed Shinigami**

**Chapter 1**

(Time Skip: 5 Years)

Outside in the streets of Konoha, the villagers danced and sang merrily. Bright and colourful fireworks flashed haphazardly in the sky, bathing the village below in an array of exotic and beautiful colours. People drank and laughed about happier times, times of triumph, joy and love. Children laughed and ran about pretending they were ninja battling enemies with wooden kunai and shuriken. Bonfires sprung up randomly, throwing out a haze of smoke into the cool breeze of the night. As large as some may have been, all were dwarfed by the fire raging in the village centre. A missive wooden likeness of the Kyubi was rapidly being consumed by fire, villagers cheered at the sight. Tonight was October the 10th, the fifth anniversary of the great demon's demise. It was five years to the day that their greatest hero, the Yondaime Hokage, had given up his life to defeat the beast in mortal combat, and tonight they would honour his sacrifice.

Though inside a small apartment in Konoha's poorer district, it was a different story entirely.

Naruto Uzumaki, the five year old whisker faced boy, sat under his bed, with his knees held tightly to his chest. Tears of sadness and fear poured from his deep cerulean eyes. He wore a pair of black shorts and a white T-shirt with the symbol of Konoha emblazoned on the front. He didn't know why, but every day of his young life he had been persecuted, hated, spat upon, beaten or worse, all for something he had no control over. Unbeknownst to him, he had been chosen at birth to become the container of the Kyubi demon and the villagers hated him for it. At the age of 4, Naruto was thrown out from the orphanage he had called home, from then on he had had to scavenge for food and shelter, making the best of what he would find. It had taken the Sandaime until Naruto was four-and-a-half to find out, when he did, Naruto insisted on living alone so the Hokage had granted him a small apartment and a monthly allowance.

Tonight was no different from most others.

"Open up demon! We know you're in there!" Came a loud and aggravated voice from the other side of his door followed by a loud thud as the man tried to kick down Naruto's door.

"Yeah, we're going to finish what the Yondaime started. You'll never hurt anyone ever again!" Shouted could only cry whilst hiding under his bed, he knew they would get him, they always did. All he could do was wonder why this had to happen to him and what he did to deserve it. They would always say that he killed their friends or family, but his was just a child, he knew that he'd never killed anyone. Whenever he'd tried to make friends with other children their parents would pull them away from him, he'd never see them again. Ever since he'd heard the story of how the Yondaime had stood up against the Kyubi to defend the village, the Fourth had become Naruto's idol, when he grew up he dreamed of becoming a ninja, so he could defend both others, and himself.

When the voices outside had stopped, Naruto thought that maybe, just maybe, they didn't think he was home so they had left, he couldn't have been further from the truth. Just when he thought he was in the clear he heard an ear splitting crack as the reinforced metal of his door was bent and warped before being thrown from it's hinges by the explosive force of an over powered Paper Bomb. The door itself fragmented, peppering the room with red hot pieces of jagged metal. One piece found its way to Naruto shooting through the soft flesh of his shoulder, splitting both his shoulder blade and clavicle in half. Naruto knew that the wound would heal soon, he didn't know why he healed so quickly but he wasn't complaining, but that knowledge didn't help with the pain.

Flames from explosion burst through the doorway, quickly covering every flammable substance it could reach. The heat itself caused Naruto's skin to blister, every movement brought agonising waves of pain that wracked his entire body. The bravest of his attackers stormed the apartment, holding cloth over their mouths to protect themselves from the smoke. They quickly found the defenceless boy under his bed and dragged him outside.

"Quickly! ANBU will be here soon, kill him now!" shouted a villager. Through the pain and tears Naruto managed to gargle out a few words. "Why are you hurting me? What did I do wrong, whatever it was I'm sorry!" he cried.

"You killed my brother you demon! That's what you did!" Shouted a chunin whilst pulling out a Kunai. The ninja made to stab Naruto, coming in hard and fast, aiming for his throat. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. Instead he felt a strong breeze, coupled with a gut-wrenching movement that made him feel like he was being stretched out before being put back to normal again. When he opened his eyes he found himself in the arms of a man wearing black and white robes with a sword at his waist. Naruto looked up to see a pale blonde haired man looking down at him smiling. Naruto was very unnerved by this, the only person who had ever smiled at him was the Sandaime. Not only was this man showing kindness to the boy but he was protecting him from his attackers. Standing next to his saviour was a beast of a man, easily seven feet tall, but to a small child like Naruto he seemed larger than life. He wore strange red and blue robes with a high white furred collar.

"Tessai, would you be so kind as to restrain our friends here, they seem to have given Naruto quite the scare." The man said with a smirk. The large man, now known to Naruto as Tessai, ignored the incredulous and shocked expressions from Naruto's attackers and simply nodded before slapping his hands together. His palms began to glow and much to Naruto's surprise when he thrust them towards the confused mob of villagers and Shinobi, they suddenly fell to their knees with their chests on the ground and their arms crossed behind their backs, now unable to move. It seemed that whatever the giant of a man had done to them had rendered them incapable of speaking. All that Naruto could hear from them were their frantic attempts at mumbling. Before Naruto could ask what was going on, a whitedog masked ninja appeared in front of the man holding Naruto in a swirl of leaves, pointing a small ninja-to towards him.

"What happened here? What are you doing with Naruto? Stay away from him!" he shouted only to have the man holding Naruto to raise a hand in front of himself in defence.

"It's ok mister ANBU, I'm not going to hurt Naruto, my friend and I here merely saved the him from being stabbed in the throat. Now, we need to get him to the hospital before he dies." The man said, holding a now unconscious Naruto in his arms. The ANBU ninja seemed to relax a little after hearing this.

"Ok then, follow me, and hurry!" The ANBU took off at high speeds, darting over rooftops with Kisuke and Tessai following behind easily.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The ANBU was the first to enter the hospital calling for a stretcher and doctors. When they Hospital staff saw who needed their help, they blatantly yet subtly refused to help Naruto saying that the demon child should just be left to rot. When the dog masked ANBU cut one of the offenders arms clean off, the rest quickly went to help the injured boy. Kisuke and Tessai were ushered into the same room as Naruto by the ANBU ninja, waiting for any word on the boys condition. Though he didn't say a word, it was clear the Kisuke was disgusted at the boys treatment, it seemed as though the Yondaime's last wish had been spat upon and stomped into the dirt, they decided to wait in the corner. Just as Naruto was being brought back into a stable condition, with bandages covering the larger part of his body to protect his multiple burns, the Hokage burst through the door, flanked by a dozen ANBU. When he saw Naruto's unconscious form lying meekly on the hospital bed, he wept silent tears. He knew he had failed the boy again, this time almost costing Naruto his life. He turned to the ANBU standing vigil at Naruto's side.

"Dog... what happened this time?" He asked solemnly. Dog shifted uncomfortably, obviously hoping he would be able to avoid answering the question but knew he couldn't.

"It's my fault Lord Hokage, I was watching Naruto's apartment, nothing was happening so I... I went to get a drink. I'm sorry Lord Hokage, I was only gone a few minutes, I never thought anything like this would happen," Dog went down to one knee, bowing his head in shame, "I have failed you Lord Hokage, but most of all I have failed Naruto, that is something I cannot forgive myself for."He said, pleading for forgiveness. Kisuke and Tessai were amazed at the way Dog was speaking about Naruto, almost as if he cared for him like his own son, Kisuke resolved to ask Sarutobi about this.

"Rise Dog, all is forgiven, It was not your fault, it was the villagers. I'm sure that Naruto wouldn't want you beating yourself up over it, he has taken quite a liking to you, hasn't he?" said Sarutobi. Dog simply nodded before standing back upright. The aged Hokage walked over to Naruto's bedside and ruffled his hair a little. "Though I would like to know how exactly he survived with so little injuries if you weren't even there." He stated.

"Well, Lord Hokage, I wasn't the one to save him, I arrived after all of the assailants were apprehended by Naruto's saviours." Replied Dog.

"And who exactly were Naruto's saviours? Another squad of ANBU?" queried Sarutobi. Dog went to answer but before he could Kisuke raised his hand from the shadows of the corner before he and Tessai walked forward, startling Sarutobi.

"That would be us Sarutobi, we arrived just in time to save Naruto from being stabbed in the throat by one of his attackers, we then brought him to the hospital and had to fight to get him treatment. Oh and you might want to send those ANBU behind you to get pick them up from outside of Naruto's apartment because they won't be moving for a few hours." Said Kisuke calmly. Sarutobi nodded his thanks and motioned the ANBU behind him to retrieve Naruto's attackers, leaving only Sarutobi and Dog with Kisuke and Tessai in the room.

"I thank you strangers, you don't know how much Naruto means to Dog and I, we are indebted to you, but I mask ask, why is it that you are hear in Konoha, you don't look like you're from around here." Said Sarutobi. Kisuke looked away, pouting. "I'm hurt Old man Sarutobi, truly. I told you I would be back in a few years to help you with Naruto's seal and it seems you've completely forgotten about me. How could you?" Said Kisuke, trying to sound as incredulous as possible without smiling. Sarutobi leaned in closer trying to figure out who the man was, Kisuke's words seemed to strike a chord in his old mind.

"YOU! You're finally back! I thought for sure that you'd just left without the intention of coming back." shouted Sarutobi. Dog was getting confused with conversation so decided to speak up.

"Uh, Lord Hokage? Who exactly is this? And how does he know about Naruto's seal?"He asked. Sarutobi sighed, knowing that he would now have to divulge rather sensitive information.

"Dog, due to your involvement with Naruto, I believe that have a right to know. This man was with Minato at the sealing, and he brought to my attention a very serious piece of information. In around fifteen years, Naruto's seal will break, releasing the Kyubi. He knows this because he was the one that sealed the Kyubi within Naruto. He is, a Shinigami." Sarutobi let his words have time to sink in.

"So you're trying to tell me that this man is both a Shinigami and the one that sealed the Kyubi into Naruto?" Asked Dog.

"Yes." Was all Sarutobi said.

"Lord Hokage, you have to understand how strange this sounds."

"Yes, I understand Dog, I was like this when I first found out as well," said Sarutobi before looking over to Kisuke, "I take it that you're back because you found a way to help Naruto with the seal problem?"he asked.

"Yes, that's why Tessai and I are here, but first we need a suitable location to perform the, uh... spell. Preferably somewhere dark and cold as well as secretive." replied Kisuke.

"I know just the place, Dog grab Naruto and follow us, we must get there quietly so as to not rouse suspicion." ordered Sarutobi. Dog nodded and hoisted Naruto into his arms before following the Hokage with Kisuke and Tessai close behind.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Ten short minutes later they arrived in a small dark room deep in the sublevels of the hospital. (Same room Kakashi takes Sasuke to have his curse mark sealed.)

"Now what exactly is it you plan on doing to Naruto?" asked a concerned Sarutobi.

"I'll explain everything to you as Tessai is setting the spell up." Replied Kisuke as Tessai took Naruto from a reluctant Kakashi's arms and placed him in the centre of the room before drawing other-worldly symbols both on Naruto's body and the ground around him.

"Ok, now both Tessai and I have done a lot of research on this and found that there is only one way we can stop the Kyubi from breaking out of the seal and having another tantrum like before. When I first sealed the Kyubi in Naruto it had an unwanted side effect, not a bad one but then again not an expected one. Some of the Kyubi's Chakra, or whatever you call it, was converted into what we Shinigami call Reiryoku, or Spiritual Energy. Using this as a basis we deducted that if we were to fully convert both Naruto's and the Kyubi's chakra into Spiritual Energy that seeing as the Kyubi is just a congealed mass of sentient chakra then it would cease to exist entirely thus getting rid of the problem all together. Though in doing this Naruto would cease to be able to use chakra forever. At first we thought this was a bad thing, but after coming back here a few times and studying what you ninja call Jutsu, we found that while it will be harder for Naruto to learn to control, when he does he will be able to use any jutsu with seemingly no effort. So you will still be able to teach him just the same as a normal ninja. He'll just be a really good one." Kisuke finished explaining with a smile.

Both Dog and Sarutobi were in awe, not only would the Kyubi be killed off forever but Naruto would be much better off for it.

"Are you sure this will work as you've planned?"Asked Sarutobi before getting a nod from Kisuke.

"Fine, do it." he said.

"Wait Lord Hokage! Are you sure we can trust him?" shouted Dog.

Sarutobi would have responded if not for Kisuke cutting him off. "Dog was it? Whilst I may not have known Minato Namikaze for even an hour I came to respect that man more than I respect people I have known for over fifty years. I assure you that I would never intentionally harm Minato's son. Everything I just said was true and it will not harm Naruto in the process."

"Ok, do it." Dog relented. Kisuke nodded before taking his assigned place within the complex maze of seals and symbols around Naruto's unconscious form.

"Ok Tessai let's begin." His large friend simply nodded before they both thrust their palms to the ground, causing the air throughout the room to grow cold and heavy. The symbols continued to glow for minutes that seemed to stretch on for hours until they turned from a brilliant blue glow to an eerie and violent red followed by a series of strange screeches and what sounded like maniacal laughter. Sarutobi and Dog couldn't be sure what exactly was happening but they were sure it wasn't good. Their suspicious were confirmed when the strange noises reached a violent crescendo before a huge wave of red a black energy erupted from Naruto, sending Kisuke flying before slamming hard into the wall behind him. Tessai quickly ran over to help before dragging him over to where Sarutobi and Dog were. Sarutobi was the first to speak up.

"What was that? What happened to Naruto?" He said on the verge of shouting. It was then that Sarutobi noticed the shocked and frightened expression on Kisuke's face, _'Something that makes a Shinigami shake in fear... I don't think I want to know about it.' _He thought.

"The Kyubi as it used to be is gone, but in its place, something far worse was created." Kisuke said, sounding more than a little worried. Dog could barely contain his anger, it took all his will power to not lunge out and strike Kisuke down.

"You said Naruto would not be harmed! You said everything would be fine! Now you're telling us you created something worse than the Kyubi!" He screamed.

"Dog! Calm yourself, give him a chance to explain." Ordered Sarutobi before looking at Kisuke. "Now, could you please explain what you meant by something far worse than the Kyubi?"

"With the situation now I believe you have more than enough right to know." Sighed Kisuke.

"I'll start with Shinigami. Shinigami have one sole purpose, to guide the souls of the dead to their final resting place. Basically we send them to heaven. Not all souls are able to be saved though. Souls that have experienced enough negative emotions in life turn in to creatures we call Hollows. These hollows then go on to feast on other souls thus creating more hollows. They range in strength from Gillian which are tower giants but are incredibly simple minded, then are the Adjuchas, these Hollows are much smaller but are vastly more powerful and intelligent, but there is still one level above Adjuchas, Vasto Lorde. These hollows are extremely powerful, one alone would easily dwarf my power two or three times over." This revelation brought gasps of shock from the two ninja present. Something that could easily defeat a Shinigami was definitely a force no one in the Ninja world would be able to combat. Though Sarutobi had a question.

"As relevant as this may be, I don't see what this has to do with Naruto." He said.

"Ah yes well that's where my mistake comes into play. When I thought of the idea to convert Naruto and the Kyubi's chakra into Spiritual Energy I didn't account for the Kyubi's sentience. What Tessai and myself did was convert a vast mass of hate filled sentient chakra into a vast mass of hate filled sentient spiritual energy, which effectively, is a Hollow. What we accidently did is turn the Kyubi, into a Vasto Lorde." Kisuke explained, before being punched in the face by Dog.

"Dog! You Will Restrain Yourself Now!" roared Sarutobi. Dog paled slightly in the face of the Hokage's anger but regained himself quickly. He went to help Kisuke up before bowing.

"Please forgive my actions Shinigami, but when I heard that you made Naruto's life even worse I could not control myself." He spat out venomously.

"I'm terribly sorry for it but it is not all bad, For the hollow in Naruto to surface I would assume he would either have to be in a very grave situation or in spirit form, so basically after he dies. Although there is no way for me to be 100% certain, because truthfully, I guess you could say Naruto is the first of his kind, someone with access to both the powers of a Shinigami and a Hollow. Rest assured I will be back to check on his progress I don't want to see him hurt because of my mistake, but I have been here too long, I must return to my world. Again I'm sorry." explained Kisuke before turning along with the ever silent Tessai and creating a Senkaimon and returning to the Soul Society.

Both Sarutobi and Dog resolved that there was nothing more they could do for Naruto tonight and took him back to his hospital room. Sarutobi vowed that he would make sure Naruto had the best trainers he could find for him, he would need all the help he could get now that he had to learn to control a new type of energy never before seen in the Ninja world, Sarutobi just hoped that normal chakra control exercises would work with his spiritual energy.

Whilst Naruto had gone through most of the nights events sleeping or unconscious, the Kyubi had not. Still sitting in its cage inside the powerful seal on Naruto's stomach, it smiled at the stupidity of the Humans for allowing the accursed Soul Reapers for giving it its newfound strength and power. It could only sit and wait until it had its chance to be set loose upon the world of the living again, oh how it would enjoy it.

/AN: There you go the net chapter in Naruto: Rise of the Cursed Shinigami, I guess you can tell how and why he is a cursed Shinigami now huh? Well thank you for reading and if you did read this I would very much appreciate if you took the little bit of extra time to comment and tell me what you want to see next in the story./


End file.
